Porque es amor
by MK-Love18
Summary: ¿Es normal celar a tu amigo, tu mejor amigo? ¿Es normal que él te cele? ¿Es normal que a pesar haber roto hace poco con tu ex le deses lo mejor? ¿Por qué él le dice cosas extrañas? ¿Por qué se queda más de lo debido observándolo? ¿Por qué las cosas son muy confusas? o ¿Por qué ella se las complica mucho? Por la única razón inexplicable... Porque es amor. ¡Feliz cumpleaños a...! *-*
**Porque es amor.**

 _¿Por qué estaba ahí, cuando en realidad solo quería encerrarse en su habitación con un litro de helado de chocolate y poner el volumen al máximo para escuchar sus canciones favoritas? Y… ¿Qué es eso de "vive la vida Korra, no te tienes que parecer a una veterana por solo haber terminado con él"?_

 _Sí, había terminado con él, o mejor dicho, él la "boto" por Hana. Degradante ¿no? Y lo más gracioso es que en este momento los tenía que soportar viendo muy felices, bailando animadamente al compás de la música animada del lugar. Jodida la hora en que se dejó convencer. Jodida la hora en que conoció a Adam. Jodidamente ella que aún pensaba en lo que fueron en hace unas semanas. Jodidos sentimientos que aparecían en su ser y la hacían sentir peor. Jodida bronca que poseía, en vez de dolor, porque parece que el amor se esfumo._

…

La música retumbaba el lugar, el bullicio de las personas hablando estaba muy presente, la juventud se podía ver en cada rincón de ese lugar, al igual que a parejas bailando juntos muy amenamente. ¿Y ella qué hacía? Estaba completamente sola, suspirando por décima vez en lo que llevaba en esta última hora.

Miro a su alrededor, con las luces de colores que llenaba todo el lugar y se sintió estúpida estar ahí. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer si no era nada menos que el cumpleaños número 24 de su mejor amigo? Iba a sentirse peor de no estar para él, así como él estuvo para ella en infinitos momentos. Ella estaba por él, su mejor amigo que en ese momento no lo tenía muy bien localizado, pero estaba.

Se encontraba sentada en la barra de bebidas con una que ni siquiera sabía el nombre, pero era algo dulce y eso le gustaba. La fiesta estaba localizada en un bar alquilado exclusivamente para celebrar su cumpleaños. No es como él lo quisiera, es más, lo organizo todo su hermano y ella también, ya que conocían perfectamente a ese muchacho y sabían que se iba a negar si le decían de la fiesta sorpresa…

Por onceaba vez suspiro mientras tomaba otro trago de su bebida y miraba hacia ella frente y las innumerables botellas que decoraban la estantería.

-¿Puedo invitarte a bailar?- escuchó decir a un chico detrás de ella, más esta no se movió de su lugar, solamente negó. No tenía deseos ni ánimos de bailar con NADIE- Vamos preciosa, sería una verdadera pérdida que ese vestido tan hermoso que tienes solo sea utilizado para que tú te encuentres sentada aquí, sola- volvió a insistir ante la negativa de la morena. Ésta, un poco harta, giro media cabeza para verlo con una sonrisa claramente falsa y le respondió.

-Me da lo mismo usar el vestido solo para estar sentada en un lugar así o estar limpiando un departamento entero con esto. Así que si a mí me vale, a ti ni siquiera te tiene que importar- trato de ser "amable", de cierto modo lo era, ya podía mandarlo lejos en cualquier instante, pero lo mejor era pasar completamente desapercibida.

-Vamos- volvió a insistir, ese… sujeto no entendía las indirectas ¿verdad?

-No me interesa bailar con un tipo que ni siquiera conozco y también no tengo deseos de conocer, así que si me disculpas…- dijo molesta, dejando desconcertado al joven ahí parado, mientras se iba bebiendo lo último de su trago. Bien, eso había sido fondo y ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Camino hacia el otro lado de la barra, donde era tapada por unas personas. Al menos ahí no podría molestarla. Se sentó con pesadez y pidió al cantinero otro vaso de lo que estaba tomando.

-A la orden- le dijo el joven guiñándole un ojo. ¿Le estaban todos jugando una jodida broma? Ni que fuera tan atractiva, según ella, pero para los hombres, su tez morena, con el cabello castaño hasta por los hombros, ojos celestes vivos, con su sonrisa atrapante y esos labios hipnotizantes si eran atractivos, sin mencionar que tenía un cuerpo bien formado, no exagerado, pero si atractivo para el sexo opuesto.

-Vaya… parece que la soltería te pega demasiado bien. Digo, hombres no te faltan- comento el cumpleañero en un susurro en su oreja izquierda, haciéndola temblar ligeramente. Él hacía cosas parecidas y a los únicos que le permitía eso, sin que saliera golpeado, era a nada menos al cumpleañero.

-Mira… la única razón por la que estoy aquí es por ti, no me tientes a irme- le dijo sin si quiera girar el rostro. Él estaba a punto de reprochar, pero llegó el barman con su bebida y con una sonrisa algo coqueta, pero que después desapareció al ver al sujeto que se encontraba detrás de ella, ahora con los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria- Gracias- se limitó a decir ella sin siquiera mirar lo que estaba pasando. El sujeto huyo de ahí sin responder, ni que le importara.

-Por si no lo recuerdas… los que planearon esto fueron tú y mi hermano. Si yo estoy obligado a estar aquí, mínimo te tengo que arrastrarte a ti también ¿no lo crees?- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante al ver a su amiga tensarse mientras él tomaba asiento junto a ella y le robaba de su bebida para probarla.

-¡Oye!- se quejó la oji-azul.

-¿Acaso he dicho algo que no debía?- pregunto inocentemente el joven cumpleañeros de color de ojos ámbar vibrante.

-No, pero te has robado mi bebida- se quejó ella quitándole su vaso.

El de ojos ámbar solo rodo los ojos y sonrió, su amiga era una chiquilina que la sacaba muchas veces de quicio… y también, muchas veces la situaciones se invertían.

-¿Cómo la estás pasando?- pregunto el de tez blanca.

-Jajajaja, creo que eso debería de preguntarlo yo, ¿no, señor cumpleañero?- pregunto graciosa ella.

-Vamos Korra, no me refiero a eso…- dijo un tanto serio él.

-Sabes perfectamente cómo me siento. Con enfado. Pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Al menos tuvo el valor de aclarar todo… algo tarde, pero lo hizo- dijo mirando de reojo a la pista donde minutos antes había visto por última vez a su ex con su nueva pareja.

-Lo siento…

-¿Cuántas veces debo decir que dejes de decir eso?- pregunto cansada, rodando los ojos- Mako, bien él puede ser tu primo y todo, pero ni tu ni nadie tiene la culpa, excepto él.

-Bueno, yo me refería más a que tú estás aquí, estando Adam muy cerca… junto a Hana- esto último había salido en tono de toz para disimular.

-Te escuche…- canto Korra. Miro a su amigo atentamente, percatándose que tenía unos jeans negros rasgado, unas zapatillas negras, rojas y blancas, los tres colores que más le gustaban, y una camisa de color blanca arremangada hasta por los codos y con los primeros botones desabrochadas. Ya mencionado, tenía unos ojos color ámbar que a más de una enamoraba, al igual que su sonrisa ladeada que regalaba. Tenía unas cejas algo extrañas, pero que aumentaban más su atractivo. Media alrededor de un metro setenta y cinco, unos diez centímetros más que ella, poseía cabello corto de color negro como la noche y estaba perfectamente arreglado en un estilo para arriba, que solo lo hacía ver, ya dicho anteriormente, más atractivo- Y estoy aquí por ti y por nadie más, así que más te vale que disfrutes está fiesta, porque si no juro que te aplicare la ley de hielo por meses y sabes qué puedo hacerlo- le amenazó juguetonamente, aunque hablaba en serio.

-Entonces debo sentirme más que honrado por eso, mi querida Korra- dijo él dándole una mirada coqueta, más ella solo rodo los ojos- después de todo, más de uno te ha invitado a bailar, sin mencionar que el barman te quiño varias veces… Solo me quieres a mí y no a todos esos tipos.

-¿Qué es ese tonito?- le pregunto, ya que eso último lo dijo de forma extraña, que ella dedujo como burla.

-Que eres mi mejor amiga y que no quiero a ningún idiota contigo, eso incluye a mi primito…- dijo mirando ahora a la pista, dándose vuelta completamente en el asiento, siendo seguida por ella.

-Gracias, pero sabes que tus celos alejan a los hombres de mí ¿verdad?- le pregunto/reprocho.

-Tienes razón, debes agradecerme, te estoy haciendo el trabajo…- dijo sonriendo.

-Controlador- bufó ella, sabiendo que tenía razón.

-Testaruda- le contrarresto él- pero mí testaruda- dijo con un guiño, cosa que le causó algo extraño. Se reprendió mentalmente, mirando para otro lado. No era la primera vez que las acciones de su mejor amigo causaban algo extraño en ella y al no saber qué significaba le daba terror descubrirlo.

-¡Miiii querido hermano y cumpleañerooooo!- apareció un joven de ojos color esmeralda, con una chica casi con el mismo color de ojos que él.

-Bo- saludo Mako divertido al ver a su hermano con un antifaz algo extraño, no tenía forma prácticamente.

-Cuñado, feliz cumpleaños- le saludo la de cabello corto mientras le daba una bebida- Ya veo que si le sigues robando el trago a Korra no terminaras muy bien que digamos- bromeo.

-Gracias- sonrió sinceramente a su cuñada, novia de su loco e hiperactivo hermano- Pero creo que me gusta más esta bebida- dijo quitándole el vaso a Korra y tomándoselo tranquilamente él.

-Bueno, haya tú si quieres tentar a tu suerte- le dijo con un guiño- bueno, los dejamos, la pista llama por nosotros… y a ver si puedes hacer que está muerta reviva… ya no aguanto verla más así.

-¡OYE!- grito la atacada, ya se pasaban con sus comentarios, pero jodidamente tenían algo de razón… algo- ¡Me las pagaras Opal!- gruñó enfadada.

-Jajajajajaa- Mako empezó a reír por su actitud- realmente tu temperamento sube en un instante- se burló.

-No me tientes cejas de tiburón…- le amenazó, usando el apodo que más odiaba o disgustaba, en otras palabras.

-Vaya, que gran regalo de cumpleaños recibo de tu parte- su risa paro, su cara fue completamente sin emoción alguna.

-Así está mejor- le guiño un ojo para quitarle ahora ella su bebida a él.

-Touché…- dijo él después de reaccionar a lo ocurrido.

-No está nada mal- le sonrió siguiendo ingiriendo el líquido calmadamente. Se quedó observándola más de lo que debía, como siempre, mientras que ella ignoraba ese hecho, como siempre.

Notó que llevaba un vestido color bordo, con escote en "V" y con espalda parte descubierta. Era al cuerpo, terminaba justo por la mitad del muslo, demasiado corto para su gusto… claro, su gusto en mucho público, y más si ese público eran hombres babeando por ella. Sentía los nervios activados ante eso. La primera vez que le ocurrió eso pensó que era celos de un hermano hacia su pequeña hermana o que le robaran a su mejor amiga. Pero después, justo en el momento que ella empezó a salir con su primo se dio cuenta que eran celos de un hombre y ella era una mujer, la mujer que le provocaba mil y unas sensaciones en tan solo un instante.

-Mako- le llamo ella, al parecer parecía haberlo hecho ya varias veces al notar su cara de confusión.

Sonrió para que no haya malos entendidos, o peor se descubra lo que estaba pensando.

-Perdón ¿qué?- le pregunto inocentemente.

-Vaya que estas bien despistado…- se burló ella con una media sonrisa- te estaba diciendo que será mejor que vayas con los demás, hay una chicas que quieren asesinarme… no me gusta y no estoy para soportar a ninguna con sus chillidos- termino diciendo esto último con cierto desagrado.

-¿Me estás echando?- pregunto él un tanto incrédulo.

-Echar es una palabra fuerte… así que sí- le sonrió sin mucha gracia.

-¿No lo dices porque no se… está celosa?- pregunto juguetonamente.

-¿Celosa, yo?- pregunto haciéndose la desentendida- Nunca- afirmó mientras posaba su mirada en todas las personas que bailaban y se encontró nuevamente con su ex- Jamás fui celosa…- susurró. Mako interpreto ese hecho inmediatamente, así que giro su rostro y se encontró con la misma escena.

 _Stone cold, stone cold  
You see me standing, but I'm dying on the floor  
Stone cold, stone cold  
Maybe if I don't cry, I won't feel anymore  
_

Y como si fuera poco empezó a sonar una canción que digamos nos hace preguntar ¿Quién ponía eso en una fiesta que hasta hace poco estaban bailando muy animadamente? Al parecer, ese DJ.

- _No va a terminar bien_ \- pensó Mako al ver a su amiga quien solo se dedicó a escuchar la canción con su vista al suelo.

 _Stone cold, baby  
God knows I tried to feel  
Happy for you  
Know that I am, even if I  
Can't understand, I'll take the pain  
Give me the truth, me and my heart  
We'll make it through  
If happy is her, I'm happy for you_

Las personas parecieron gustarle este cambio repentino, ya que la mayoría estaban bailando un lento. Korra como impulso, miro y encontró a Adam y Hana juntos.

 _Hmmmm_

Stone cold, stone cold  
You're dancing with her, while I'm staring at my phone  
Stone cold, stone cold  
I was your amber, but now she's your shade of gold

En ese instante se sintió estúpida por mirarlos… gracias canción, que por cierto era una de sus favoritas, gracias.

 _Stone cold, baby  
God knows I tried to feel  
Happy for you  
Know that I am, even if I  
Can't understand, I'll take the pain  
Give me the truth, me and my heart  
We'll make it through  
If happy is her, I'm happy for you  
_

Sonrió al escuchar esa parte y recordar el pasado…

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _La puerta del departamento de él estaba entre abierta, por lo que se asustó al encontrarlo en ese estado. Sin pensarlo mucho y ni siquiera molestarse en llamarlo, entró, pero no para encontrarse con semejante escena. Él besando hambrientamente a ella, a la chica que parecía que no la soportaba, ya que siempre discutían por una razón u otra. Pero he aquí las vueltas del destino, ahora se encontraban ambos, sobre el sillón, él sobre ella, besándola con anhelo. Y ella, como una estúpida ahí parada, observándolo, antes de que con un portazo de salida separara a ambos, sin impórtale mucho._

 _ **Fin Del Flashback…**_

 _Don't wanna be stone cold, stone  
I wish I could mend this but here's my goodbye  
Oh, I'm happy for you  
Know that I am, even if I  
Can't understand  
If happy is her, If happy is her  
I'm happy for you…_

Al terminar la canción los aplausos no se hicieron de esperar, fue un gran tema que tranquilizo un poco las hormonas y estados de los jóvenes.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Mako con su vista hacia el frente. No quería mirarla, ya que sabía si lo hacía ella pensaría que tenía lastima por ella y eso lo detestaba, pero no podía dejar de preguntar si estaba o no bien.

-Perfectamente- le dijo con media sonrisa. Claro que no estaba "perfectamente", no más al escuchar esa canción que le decía hacía recordar su situación actual.

Él intento decir algo más pero fue interrumpido por una voz conocida que salía por los parlantes.

-¡Muy bien gente!- llamó la atención Bolin, arriba de un pequeño escenario, con el micrófono en mano y en la otra una copa- Como saben este día mi hermano, el gruñón, bipolar, serio, infantil en muchos casos aunque no lo crean, lo-

-¡BOOOOO!- Opal le quito el micrófono antes de que siga enumerando las "cualidades" de su hermano, ya que éste no lo estaba disfrutando mucho que digamos- Bueno, lo que Bolin quería decir, es que como saben, el cumpleañero, Mako, ya tiene 24 años. Es un día más especial para nosotros, las personas que realmente lo conocemos y podemos disfrutar otro año de su vida con él- ahora Opal levanto su copa hacia él, causando que todas las miradas se enfocaran en él, mientras este parecía totalmente tranquilo, pero en el fondo no le gustaba taaanta atención- Así que nuestro objetivo- dijo refiriéndose a las personas que ayudaron para esa fiesta sorpresa- es que disfrutes de tú fiesta y que tu mayor sueño se te cumpla _por fin-_ Le guiño un ojo y con una sonrisa divertida brindo por él.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- se escuchaban a las personas gritar, aplaudir por él, quien solo decía gracias y sonreía. No era un maleducado.

-¿Por qué no viene el cumpleañero aquí y nos dice algunas palabras?- pregunto Bolin por el micrófono, siendo inmediatamente apoyado por las personas presentes.

-Mako, Mako, Mako, Mako- se escuchaba a la multitud pedir por él, más bien por el hecho que prevenían que Bolin tenía algo planeado.

-Te llaman- le dijo graciosas Korra, sabiendo perfectamente que eso no le gustaba para nada a él. Le envió una mirada asesina, pero después una más tranquila, relajada. Se acercó a ella y le susurro tres simples pablaras que causaron que se congelara en su lugar, pero él solo hizo como si nada y camino con una sonrisa hacia el escenario para subirse en él.

-Toma hermano- le dio otro micrófono Bolin a su hermano para que empezase a hablar.

-Bueno… no soy bueno con las palabras, sabrán… pero gracias por los buenos deseos y por estar aquí, en esta fiesta que fueron planeada por mi loco hermano y otros amigos. De verdad, gracias- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien, ya como nos ha expresado su agradecimiento por ello, creo no ser el único que quiere que lo demuestre- dijo Bolin muy contento, ganándose la mirada instantánea de todos, al igual que de Korra que ya había salido de su trance desde que el de ojos ámbar habló en el escenario.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto Mako desconfiado, aunque ya se lo venía venir algo como eso.

-Querido hermano, deléitanos con tu vos en una canción. Creo y aseguro ser el único, sin mencionar a mi primo, de los de aquí presente que sabe que Mako tiene una gran voz para cantar, por eso yo saque la belleza y el encanto- bromeo, haciendo reír a todos- pero regresando al tema, hermano ¿por qué no cantas algo?

Mako palideció. Desgraciado de su hermano, quería hacerle pasar vergüenza, pero él ya se venía más o menos preparado mentalmente. Sonrió cuando escuchó a unos amigos que también quería que cante. Podía sacar provecho de ello. Su sonrisa se hizo ladina.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- accedió Mako, sorprendiendo claramente a todos, pero no a su hermano, ya que sabía que aprovecharía ello para su beneficio. Se acercó el DJ y le susurró algo al oído. El otro asintió y le mostro el pulgar que ya le pondría el sound que quería- Espero lograr _revivirte-_ dijo mirando directamente a Korra, con una pequeña sonrisa, esperando que el sonido comience, al igual que él.

 _Enfréntame,_

 _Tómame,_

 _Sálvame,_

 _No intentes cambiarme…_

 _Te enfrento,_

 _Te tomo,_

 _Te salvo,_

 _No intento cambiarte…_

 _Yes… Yes…_

Todos se sorprendieron la voz que tenía él. Era masculina pero que llegaba a todas las personas. Se escucharon algunos chillidos por algunas chicas, otras cargadas (en buen sentido) por sus amigos, mientras tanto Bolin sonrió más que satisfecho por tan buena elección de canción.

 _Aquí pongo mi cuerpo por vos y yo,_

 _Aquí están mis brazos que te sostendrán_

 _Aquí está mi vida dedicada al amor_

 _Tratare de darte lo que mereces_

 _Y no puedo prometerte que todo estará bien_

 _Pero aquí estoy si lo quieres intentar,_

 _Aquí estaré cuando me digas que no,_

 _Aquí está mi vida para bien o mal, para bien o…_

 _Yes… Yes…_

Ahora los aplausos lo seguían con el ritmo de la música. Korra, por su parte, esta confundida, demasiado confundida. ¿A qué refería con todo lo que dijo? Y más aún ¿Qué pretendía cantando otra de sus canciones favoritas? Al parecer hoy era el día de los mensajes a través de las canciones de Demi Lovato.

 _Ámame,_

 _Gáname,_

 _Seré fiel,_

 _Nunca te haría daño._

 _Te amo,_

 _Te amo,_

 _Se fiel,_

 _Haré lo que tenga que hacer._

 _Yes… Yes…_

¿Por qué no podía dejar de verla cuando tenía los ojos abiertos? Simple, porque esa canción era dedicada a ella, teniendo como resultado inevitable arruinar su gran amistad o…

 _Aquí pongo mi cuerpo por vos y yo,_

 _Aquí están mis brazos que te sostendrán_

 _Aquí está mi vida dedicada al amor_

 _Tratare de darte lo que mereces_

 _Y no puedo prometerte que todo estará bien_

 _Pero aquí estoy si lo quieres intentar,_

 _Aquí estaré cuando me digas que no,_

 _Aquí está mi vida para bien o mal, para bien o…_

 _Yes… Yes…_

Entre la multitud un joven de cabellos castaño, altura igual a la de Mako, con los ojos color verde, tez blanca, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, solamente abrazaba a su novia, una chica de un cabello negro intenso, lacio hasta por las caderas, ojos color chocolatosos intensos y altura de un metros sesenta, con un buen cuerpo, al igual que el de él, bien trabajado, quien la veía extraña.

-Creo que le debo una disculpa a mi primo- dijo el castaño mirando ahora a su novia, ya que notó su confusión.

-¿Po qué?- se aventuró a preguntar.

-Porque me metí con la chica que le gusta… y si llegó a tal grado de dedicarle una canción frente a todos, creo que está realmente enamorado- sonrió al saber eso. Sabía que algo andaba mal con él y Korra, funcionaban, pero hasta cierto punto. Ninguno amaba al otro- Al igual que yo lo estoy de ti Hana- dijo abrazándola aún más fuerte con amor.

 _Y no puedo prometerte que todo estará bien,_

 _Pero aquí estoy si lo quieras intentar,_

 _Aquí estaré cuando me digas que no,_

 _Aquí está mi vida para bien o mal_

 _Aquí pongo mi cuerpo por vos y yo,_

 _Aquí están mis brazos que te sostendrán_

 _Aquí está mi vida dedicada al amor_

 _Trataré de darte lo que mereces…_

 _Y no puedo prometerte que todo estará bien_

 _Pero aquí estoy si lo quieres intentar_

 _Aquí estaré cuando me digas que no,_

 _Aquí está mi vida para bien o mal, para bien o…_

 _Yes… Yes…_

Los aplausos no se hicieron de esperar. Él estaba algo agitado, ni que estuviera acostumbrado a cantar frente a un público, pero la única razón por la que accedió a todo eso es para que la morena viera que eso sentía por ella. Pero claro, cuando la miro, notó su confusión evidente. Iba a arriesgarlo todo ahora y que sea lo que Dios quiera.

-Bueno… gracias hermano por tan buena canción, estoy seguro que fue dedicada para una desafortunada… digo, afortunada- bromeo, ganándose un sopetón de parte de su novia. Las personas empezaron a hablar y otros (sus amigos) no faltaron con su típico "Uuuuuuyyyyyy"- ¡ya! DJ por favor, sube el volumen de la música que aún nos queda por bailar- grito muy animado, para ver que las personas volvían a bailar. Otros se sentaban y se ponían a charlar.

Mako junto a Opal y Bolin bajaron del pequeño escenario y se detuvieron justo apenas tocaron todo el mismo nivel.

-Creo que la dejaste jodidamente confundida- dijo Opal mirando a su amiga en lo lejos.

-Vaya canción que elegiste… Estoy seguro que fue a propósito porque sabe que le encanta esa canción y además expresa claramente todo lo que no puedes decirle en la cara. Muy astuto Bro…- le sonrió Bolin.

-Gracias- dijo Mako con media sonrisa- Pero esto recién comienza- dio un suspiro y una media vuelta, para afrontar todo en ese instante.

-¡Tu deseo se hará realidad!- le animo Opal gritando. Cuando la pareja se quedó sola, ambos soltaron un suspiro de miedo.

-Ya veremos cómo termina todo esto… mientras tanto ¿bailamos?- pregunto Bolin tendiéndole una mano a su novia. Esta dudo por un instante, pero después acepto gustosa. Debía confiar.

…

Korra aún estaba en ese estado de confusión. ¡Le había escuchado cantar! Bueno, eso no era solamente lo más impactante, sino que repitió lo mismo que le dijo a ella antes de que suba al escenario. _"Haré que revivas"._ ¿Qué significaban esas palabras? Tenía miedo de descubrirlas o de imaginarse cualquier cosa.

-¿Korra?- escuchó que alguien le llamaba y cuando alzo la vista, sin saber que se encontraba mirando a un punto indefinido del suelo, y se encontró con Adam.

-¿Adam?- le pregunto claramente entre confundida, indignada y sorprendida al verlo a él, parado justo frente a ella, como si nada.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo solo un momento?- le pregunto.

-Yo… sí, claro- bien, era raro esa situación. Se suponía que tendría que sentir algo al verlo nuevamente tan cerca, pero no pasaba nada. Eso significa que jamás él fue algo importante para ella. Así que podía ser feliz por él, ya que no sentía nada fuerte… ¿verdad?

Adam se sentó junto a ella, del otro lado donde estaba Mako hace un momento y empezó a hablar.

-Sabes… Mako jamás quiso que alguien más se enterara que sabe cantar. Eso es muy vergonzoso para él- empezó a hablar.

-Puedo imaginarlo. Desde que lo conozco es así- afirmo ella también.

-Y como dijo Bo… esa canción fue dedicada a alguien, una mujer.

-¿Mi mejor amigo está enamorado y yo soy la última en enterarme?- pregunto sorprendida, viéndolo directamente. Él notó que no sospechaba absolutamente nada, así que sonrió.

-Sí y si se atrevió a dedicarle una canción frente a todas estas personas, créeme que debe estar realmente enamorado.

-¿Quién es? Claramente tú lo sabes- le pregunto/acusó.

-No pienso decírtelo- le dijo congracia al verle la cara que le hizo- Estoy seguro que lo escucharás de él mismo.

Eso le desconcertó. No quería saberlo ahora. Bien, si Mako era celoso en parte con ella con respecto a otros hombres, ella también lo era por el, repitiéndose una y mil veces porque era su mejor amigo, aunque cada vez que se lo decía mentalmente escuchaba una toz que decía "mentira".

-Y otra cosa… no te sientas mal o pienses que es extraño todo… si realmente sientes algo hazlo, no importa que piensen los demás- le ánimo. Eso la dejó completamente confundida- Y gracias por escucharme.

-Esperamos que sean realmente felices juntos… y perdón, por lo pasado- de repente apareció Hana. Tenía un vestido acampanado de color negro con detalles plateados en la falda.

-¿Por qué dicen todo esto?- su mente estaba completamente llena de cosas que ni sabía por dónde empezar a analizar- pero, por otro lado, estoy feliz por ustedes, aunque no lo crean, igual que yo, pero no guardo rencor… algo de resentimiento ante tú cobardía- dijo ahora mirando a Adam con los ojos entre cerrados- pero nada del otro mundo, sino que me siento feliz por ustedes…

-Gracias- dijo Hana suspirando aliviadamente. No le gustaba sentir que hizo algo que no debía- Debemos irnos… hacía allá ahora, de nuevo Korra, deseamos que sean realmente felices- dijo tomando a Adam rápidamente y casi huyendo de ese lugar. Eso era extraño todo ese día era completamente extraño. Quería llegar a casa cuanto antes y vaciar toda su cabeza con todas las cosas que pensaba y le decían para poder respirar tranquila.

-¿Podemos hablar?- escuchó nuevamente alguien frente a ella y nuevamente su vista estaba perdida en un punto indefinido del suelo.

-¡Mako, me asustaste!- le regañó. Era verdad, le había asustado. ¿Acaso es el día de asustar a Korra o de pedir hablar con ella?

-¿Adam y Hana hablaron contigo?- le pregunto, ignorando el regaño anterior.

-Sí…

-¿Qué te dijeron?- pregunto instantáneamente.

-La verdad no entendí mucho- empezó a recordar sus palabras- solo que también dejamos todo por la paz y que tú estabas ena- calló inmediatamente. No, no quería saber eso, no quería tener otra cosa en qué pensar.

Al verle el rostro, asumió que ya sabía lo que no terminó de decir.

-¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar?- le pidió mientras le tendía la mano. Ella miro a la mano y después a él. Nuevamente a la mano y después a él. Quería decir que no, no quería saber que tenía que decir su amigo.

-Yo no- sabiendo cual iba a ser su respuesta, sin previo aviso, la tomó por el antebrazo suavemente y la jalo con él, pero sin resistencia alguna.

Ella solamente le seguía entre confundida, temerosa e intrigada.

Ambos pasaron por una puerta que estaba justo cerca de ellos, donde claramente pudo notar que es otra entrada, pero solo para uso del personal aunque ya había pedido ayuda para que le permitieran estar ahí.

Una vez solos y con la música que parecía estar a lo lejos, él, quien jamás había desasido el agarre, coloco su otra mano en la cintura de ella y la atrajo hacía él para besarla.

Ésta quedó completamente atónita. Él, su mejor amigo, el chico que le celaba y ella también lo hacía, el que siempre estuvo con ella, le estaba besando. ¿Qué debía hacer? _"Vive la vida Korra"_ recordó esa frase que le dijo Opal. Bien, si la vivía, debía seguir a lo que sentía, así sorprendiendo a Mako, le devolvió el beso, causando que él empiece a explorar su suerte.

Ambos se movían algo torpes, pero con ganas de más, cada vez más codiciosos, pero el aire empezaba a faltar, por lo que se separaron lenta y dolorosamente. Sus respiraciones sincronizadas y pesadas se chocaban, los ojos de ambos estaban clavados en la boca del otro, pidiendo permiso con la mirada para volver a probar esa asombrosa y maravillosa sensación incomparable.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunto repentinamente, ganando que la mirada de la morena ahora se posara en sus ojos, completamente incomprendidos- Y… no acepto un _no_ como respuesta- dijo juguetonamente.

-¿Por qué?- se limitó a preguntar ella colocando sus manos en el cuello para abrazarlo y tenerlo más cerca de ella, cosa que fue un acto inconsciente. Él se llenó más de confianza al ver el acto de ella y le abrazo con ambas manos por la cintura para pegarla a él.

-Porque… como ya te dije, no quiero a ningún idiota cerca de ti… a menos que yo sea ese idiota y loco por tus ojos, por tu risa, por tus sonrisas inconscientes cuando piensas en algo, por tus pucheros y tu cara infantil cuando hacen algo que te molesta, cuando defiendes lo que quieres y, más aún, cuando me miras y sonríes.

Ella estudio tomándose su tiempo el rostro de él. Después de escucharlo las frases de Adam y Hana vinieron en su mente. _"Si se atrevió a dedicarle una canción frente a todas estas personas, créeme que debe estar realmente enamorado" "no te sientas mal o pienses que es extraño todo… si realmente sientes algo hazlo, no importa que piensen los demás" "Esperamos que sean realmente felices juntos"._ ¿A eso se refería tanto Adam como Hana? ¿Mako estaba enamorado de ella, por eso le dijo antes de cantar aquello y en frente a todas esa personas? ¿Por eso le animó a qué haga lo que sintiese, sabía que iba a pasar eso, que él la besaría? ¿Por eso le desearon que ambos, ella y Mako sean felices juntos?

-¿Por qué has cantado esa canción?- le interrogó recordando lo ocurrido hace instante.

-Primero, sé que es una de tus favoritas y que tal vez, solo tal vez lograrías unir los cabos sueltos… pero no funciono rápido- bromeo, ganándose una mirada de muerte por parte de ella, por lo que rio antes de seguir- Segundo porque quería que dejaras de pensar en la otra canción, que extrañamente describe algo de lo que estaba pasando. No quería que pienses en ellos y en lo que pasó, sino en mí, en nosotros.

-¿Por qué?- nuevamente pregunto.

-Porque me enamore de ti, desde el día en que te perdí cuando te juntaste con mi primo ya no pude más convencerme que solo eran celos de un amigo… eran celos de un hombre por una mujer a la que la quería, la deseaba, la amaba…- le dijo el acercando su rostro, con los ojos cerrados, rozando los labios de ella, pero jugando tortuosamente con ellos.

Sonrió al escucharlo. Cerró sus ojos también y habló rozando sus labios.

-Creo que debo decirles gracias a Adam y Hana…- ahora Mako abrió los ojos igual que ella- tampoco soportaba ese sentimiento desgarrador que aparecía cada vez que te veía con una mujer- le sonrió.

-Entonces… ¿aceptas?- pregunto besando su cuello, al cual ella le dejo pasó completamente libre.

-¿Acaso tengo opción?- pregunto de manera juguetona la morena, quién espero la respuesta, sabiéndola perfectamente cuál sería.

-Por supuesto que no- sonrió contra su piel, antes de alejarse y mirarle nuevamente a los ojos, sonriéndole con amor puro y verdadero- Te amo, no solo como mi mejor amiga, sino como la mujer que eres, como la mujer que solo quiero para mí.

…

Dos horas después de que Mako canto, en las que Adam y Hana bailaban y eran felices sin remordimientos, dos horas desde que Opal y Bolin no veían ni a Moka o a Korra, empezaron a buscar al cumpleañero. Al ya quedar bien seguro que no se encontraba, o encontraban, en este caso, en el local, decidieron llamar al de ojos ámbar. La primera vez no contesto. La segunda tampoco. La tercera es la vencida ¿no?

-¡Hermano!- pregunto rápidamente Bolin, al ver que respondió.

 _-¿Qué quieres?-_ gruñó. Al parecer, no llamó en un buen momento.

-Pon el altavoz- le exigió su novia. Tenía un buen presentimiento, así que Bolin obedeció.

-¿Dónde te has metido? Mira que el cumpleañero desaparezca así de la nada no está nada bien.

 _-Bo-_ esa voz no era la de su hermano, claramente es la de…- _sabes que te quiero, pero no es el momento indicado para hablar._

Opal se sorprendió a escucharla algo entrecortado. Chilló en silencio. ¡Estaban juntos, literalmente lo estaban, pero qué más daba!

 _-Gracias por la fiesta Bo, pero en este momento estoy ocupado con algo MUCHO más importante y… deseable para mí, así que discúlpame con todos._

-¡AL FIN PAR DE LENTOS!- gritó Opal felizmente colgando la llamada, no quería interrumpir más su momento. Bolin se quedó algo traumado al escuchar el tono de su voz, pero regresó en sí cuando sintió como su novia lo zarandeaba felizmente- ¡Ya tengo a Korra como cuñada! Pero vaya que son rápidos.

-¡Opal!- le gritó su novio, no quería imaginarse qué cosas estaban haciendo esos dos y no le interesaba, suficiente trauma escucharlos agitados.

…

Mientras que en el departamento del de ojos ámbar, la cosa recién estaba comenzando, ¿por qué? Porque se amaban.

* * *

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños galaxy01!**

 **Ya sé, ya sé que me tarde... casi un mes, perdón, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?**

 **Espero que te haya gustado y más aún, que hayas pasado un hermoso día (quitando todo lo que tiraron, sé que es eso)**

 **Pero bueno, aquí está el one-shot dedicado a ti, con dos canciones que te gustan, ambas de Demi Lovato: "Cold" y "Yes"**

 **Espero que hayas disfrutado de esta rápida historia, y perdón si me tarde... (?**

 **¡Pero bueno, te envío un gran abrazo y que te vaya de maravilla este año, y que tus metas se cumplan!**

 **(n.n)/**

Publicación: 10/04/2016.


End file.
